Rojo que te quiero rojo
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: ACT! Hay algo en los hermanos Weasley que los hace más que interesantes, y no es sólo la melena de fuego. 6: Quizás la única persona que supo el momento exacto en que Voldemort cayó, fue Ginny Weasley, de solo tres meses de edad. Leve Harry/Ginny R
1. Can't help falling in love with you

Rojo, que te quiero rojo

Acorde 7: Can't help falling in love with you

Mientras una lágrima tras otra le caía sobre el rostro, Charlie Weasley no podía evitar el impulso de limpiárselas a manotazos feroces. No había orgullo masculino en el gesto, porque pese a lo que podría creerse, el hecho de ser seis hermanos varones no había afectado en lo más mínimo la sensibilidad de los Weasley. Bill nunca había sido un hermano mayor tiránico, y los pequeños nunca habían buscado ejemplo en los mayores, obligándolos a ser estoicos y perfectos. Por el contrario, la filosofía familiar siempre había sido brindarse apoyo y consuelo mutuos y constantes, respetando la personalidad y la independencia de los demás.

Charlie Weasley no se sentía _menos hombre_ por estar llorando, sino sólo avergonzado.

Porque los dragones no lloran.

Porque los dragones- él lo sabía muy bien- aman y sufren en silencio.

Charlie entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía el macho de la manda cuando era reemplazado por otro más joven- aunque su caso presentara paradojas muy singulares.

Pero le faltaban fuerzas para in búsqueda de otra _manada, _autocontrol para aguantar el dolor impasible, mordiéndose los labios, y valentía- esa valentía Gryffindor de la que siempre había presumido tanto, para descubrir en el momento clave que no la poseía tanto como creía- para dejarse morir con orgullo.

Por eso, Charlie escondía la cabeza entre los brazos y se decía a si mismo que tenía que aprender a dominarse, que toda característica que lo mantuviera alejado de los dragones era un defecto.

Y cuando se reponía de las crisis y volvía a su vida plena, con los ojos hinchados y el alma avergonzada y triste, no podía evitar pensar que era razonable que los dragones se emparejaran con _dragonas. _Ellas eran sus análogas perfectas en todos los aspectos imaginables.

Él había sido menos sensato.

El cielo y el bosque no eran compatibles.

La impasibilidad milenaria del fuego no podía luchar en duelo con la fugaz versatilidad de la metamorfomagia.

En eso había consistido- y, para que negarlo, _consistía- _su error. No era _natural_ un dragón enamorado de una loba.

--

El título es en alusión a _Verde, que te quiero verde_ de Federico García Lorca. Prometo que no sólo va a haber Charlie sufriendo por Tonks, sino también Bill, Ginny… quizás hasta gemelos xD ¿Comentarios?

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	2. Burning love

Acorde 8: Burning love

Fleur Delacour siempre supo que en su vida había habido dos momentos fundamentales, dos piedras de toque que la marcarían para siempre.

El primero fue cuando el Cáliz de Fuego escupió entre volutas de humo su nombre anotado en un papel a medio chamuscar.

El segundo fue cuando vio a William Weasley por primera vez.

Porque no pudo entenderlo del todo bien en ese momento, pero supo que la atracción que él le había despertado era profunda y vital- aunque la sintiera ardiendo en la piel, y no más adentro. Porque por algún sexto sentido- o simplemente por el instinto veela- supo que su vida acababa de cambiar.

Bill Weasley fue el primer hombre que dejó a Fleur Delacour sin palabras, sin aliento, con los ojos desorbitados y las manos temblando de deseo.

Fleur sintió, a los diecisiete años, y sin siquiera saber el nombre de él, que su corazón estallaba en llamas, y que ese hombre podría serle letal.

--

¿Mencioné alguna vez que AMO a Bill & Fleur? Bueno, los AMO. Por cierto, se aceptan ideas par escribir algún fic largo sobre esta pareja. Los hermanos Weasley aman a las chicas que dejan reviews guiño

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	3. A little less conversation

Acorde 2: A little less conversation

- Tienes exactamente el mismo color de cabello que mi novio.

Siempre comenzaba igual. Las dos acostadas en la cama matrimonial de turno- porque aquellos aquelarres de dulzura sólo se producían cuando Harry y Ron estaban de misión _importantísima e impostergable-,_ mirándose a los ojos. En determinado momento, Hermione llevaba una mano a la cabeza de Ginny y le acariciaba un mechón pelirrojo mientras pronunciaba aquella frase. Era una invitación al placer y al abandono.

Era una clave secreta, un guiño, una complicidad compartida. Eran risas, eran sueños floreciendo en la yema de los dedos, eran besos y eran caricias al por mayor.

Era la amistad compartida durante años evolucionando en algo que parecía- _y era_- natural, eran las miles de noches exiliando el sueño por el placer de hablar, eran los detalles completos de la vida de la otra que podían recitar de atrás para adelante.

Porque Ginny no era Ron- aunque se parecieran en ciertos gestos casuales, y tuvieran el mismo color de cabello- y Hermione no era Harry- aunque hubieran pasado tanto tiempo juntos que a veces acababan mimetizándose-, pero era por eso mismo que esos momentos eran mágicos y únicos. Porque aunque las dos estuvieran enamoradas hasta las pestañas de sus respectivos novios, sólo Ginny conocía el punto exacto en donde a Hermione le enloquecía ser besada- _la unión precisa del cuello con la mandíbula-_ y Harry nunca había sido capaz de predecir con exactitud el momento preciso en que Ginny iba a correrse- _cuando se le humedecían las pestañas y se le tensaban los dedos de los pies._

Porque para hablar habían tenido tiempo durante años, y seguían teniéndolo cuando eran _cuñadas por partida doble. _Porque en ese mundo de fantasía, en ese limbo ideal e inalcanzable en el que sólo entraban los buenos pensamientos y los recuerdos alegres, besarse- _donde pareciera más oportuno según el caso: en los labios, en los párpados, en los pechos, en el vientre, en los muslos, en el sexo-_ siempre era más pertinente- _y mucho más interesante-_ que conversar.

--

Verdaderamente era un _asunto pendiente_ personal escribir un Ginny/Hermione. Espero que les haya gustado

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	4. Suspicious minds

Accorde 3: Suspicious minds

- Se llamarán Fabián y Gideon.- Dijo Molly Weasley con voz ahogada, rendida, segundos antes de caer inconsciente sobre la cama en la que acababa de dar a luz a sus hijos gemelos.

Su marido, Arthur Weasley, se retorció las manos compulsivamente, y acabó calmando su ansiedad limpiándose los anteojos en la camisa. Por supuesto, que no estaba de acuerdo, pero hubiera sido suicida de su parte intentar discutirlo en aquél momento- _o en cualquier momento, en realidad._ Porque a Arthur no le hubiese molestado que sus hijos llevaran los nombres de sus cuñados, pero sabía el efecto devastador que eso hubiera tenido sobre su mujer cada vez que hubiera necesitado dirigirse a uno de ellos. Por eso- y no sin gritos, llantos, portazos y una que otra maldición de por medio-, llegaron a un acuerdo: los gemelos se llamarían George- Fabián- y Fred- Gideon. De este modo, la memoria de los tíos sería correctamente honrada, y Molly no sentiría una estaca en el corazón cada vez que los nombrara.

Pero si los gemelos se habían librado de ser tocayos directos de sus fallecidos tíos, no se habían librado de sus genes- _porque la genética es implacable, y tiene casi tanto sentido del humor como ellos cuatro. _Porque no sólo eran gemelos prototípicos: espeluznantemente idénticos (al punto de que sólo Ginny- a quién los dos cuidaban como leones en celo- era capaz de diferenciarlos), cómplices hasta las últimas consecuencias, totalmente dependientes entre si, pero sin necesidad de absolutamente nadie más; a tal extremo que a veces hacían que, su madre se preguntara, sollozante, porque en su caso no se había cumplido aquello de que, en las familias con propensión a tener gemelos, esto sucediera generación de por medio. _No. _También habían heredado de sus tíos la malicia, la chispa, el ingenio, el encanto, el desdén por las normas. Porque provocaban que McGonagall se agarrara la cabeza, suspirando que _sí, demonios, la historia era cíclica, _pero por qué había tenido que tocarle a ella dos veces la cresta de la misma ola- aunque, a solas en su despacho, no pudiera evitar reírse.

Porque los gemelos Weasley habían sido un hito en la historia de Hogwarts, y sus hazañas, leyendas de esas que corren de boca en boca, y que los Prefectos les cuentan a los niños de primero las tardes lluviosas de sábado. Porque no habían sido alumnos brillantes- habían preferido usar su inteligencia para _asuntos más importantes, _y siempre habían clamado que no era justo que no los dejaran hacer los exámenes juntos, cuando cada uno poseía sólo medio cerebro- pero siempre quedaría en el recuerdo de aquellas viejas paredes su generosidad, su valentía, su buen corazón.

Porque, años después, cuando un alumno se paseara de noche por los pasillos con la conciencia no del todo limpia, y creyera escuchar el eco de unas risas y un _juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas,_ sonreiría sabiendo que los espíritus inmortales de los merodeadores, los gemelos Prewett y los gemelos Weasley, estaban protegiéndolo.

--

Los gemelos son lo más amor del Universo. Y eso.

¿Comentarios?

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	5. She's not you

Acorde 6: Shes not you

S, si, lo s. S que te estoy traicionando, no hace falta que me mires con esa cara, vale? No hace falta que frunzas el entrecejo ni que te pongas la lengua de color verde- como la de un dragn- antes de sacrmela. S que los estoy traicionando a ambos, a los dragones y a ti. Bueno, convengamos en que solo los dragones podran quejarse con derecho, porque t no tienen la ms mnima autoridad moral a ese respecto. No, no, no, no me pongas ojos tristes ni me pidas que te entienda o te acepte. No te entiendo, pero te acepto, y eso no hace que me duela menos. Te perdono Tonks, no poda dejar de hacerlo. No dej de hacerlo cuando tenamos quince aos y ramos dos mquinas de decir estupideces, no voy a dejar de hacerlo ahora, cuando ya casi se pas nuestro cuarto de hora. Y como yo soy comprensivo y magnnimo contigo- si, y sobre todo modesto; ya deba llegar la hora de la reivindicacin de mis virtudes- trata de comportarte conmigo del mismo modo al menos un poco. No me juzgues, Tonks, pero por sobre todo, no me lastimes. Sin ofender, ya fue suficiente con el dolor que me causaste cuando estabas viva, no te parece? Si yo te acepte en su momento, trata de aceptarme tu tambin. Es que, sabes? Era mucho ms simple mientras estabas viva. Porque siempre quedaban esperanzas, por muy vanas y lejanas que fueran. Siempre caba esperar la posibilidad de que un da te cansaras de Remus y volvieras conmigo; o, como mnimo, que la nostalgia de nuestros das dorados te helara el esternn hasta obligarte a venir a mi en busca de un t de manzanilla (o esa era la excusa; a mi no me mientas, volvas por la satisfaccin de alguien que conociera a fondo tus ms antiguas inquietudes, tus deseos inconfesables). O al menos eso es lo que me gusta creer. Me debata- y an me debato- entre el placer y el disgusto de ser tu consuelo. Resumiendo, t estabas ah, y eso me bastaba para llenarme, pero ahora? Qu se supone que haga ahora? Revolcarme por los recuerdos de momentos felices y tratar de fingir que eso me llena? No puedo, Tonks. No puedo. Cuando realmente me duele- que es cuando ms te necesito- el nico recuerdo tuyo que tengo ntido en la memoria es el de cuando me contaste- arrebatada; ms hermosa y ms terrible de lo que nunca te haba visto- que estabas enamorada de Remus. Me pregunto si alguna vez habrs sentido el dolor que sent yo en ese momento. As que no me vengas con nieras sobre que te estoy traicionando, vale? Nunca podra traicionarte porque nunca fui tuyo, y si nunca fui tuyo, fue porque t nunca quisiste tenerme. As que djame en paz, quieres? Y no me obstaculices el que intente sacar adelante mi vida, o al menos intentar ensamblar algo que se asemeje a la decencia con los pedacitos humillados que dejaste de ella. Porque Penny no ser tu, sabes? Pero tiene los rizos castaos ms adorables y las caderas ms apetecibles del Universo. Porque puedo hacer el amor con ella al ritmo de una cadencia dulce y triste. Porque Penny ha sufrido en carne propia lo que yo sufr, y nunca podra herirme. Porque Penny sabe que no la amo, y que no me ama, pero que cada uno es la ltima esperanza que le queda al otro. Porque Penny no ser tu, Tonks, pero es lo mejor que podra haberme pasado.


	6. 10: Mi heart cries for you

El día en el que Voldemort cayó por primera vez, pero no de forma definitiva, a manos de Harry Potter, los Weasley no se enteraron hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando alrededor de las seis y media, Arthur Weasley, ojeroso y exhausto, se permitió un instante de respiro y se sentó a leer los diarios de la mañana.

La noche del 31 de octubre de 1980 no había sido una noche sencilla para la familia Weasley. La menor de sus hijos, Ginevra, que no llegaba ni a los tres meses, no había parado de llorar ni por un segundo desde las nueve de la noche. No solo era molesto e inquietante, sino también perturbador: Ginny, que a esas alturas de su vida ya había recibido ese apodo del que luego sería su hermano favorito, no parecía llorar por necesidad, molestia o capricho, como cualquier otro bebe. _Parecía estar expresando un auténtico y profundo dolor_.

Hacia las once de la noche, Ron, que por ese entonces tenía un año y medio, se había unido al coro: no le gustaba que sus padres no le prestaran nada de atención, y menos le gustaba ver a Ginny llorar.

Hacia la una de la mañana, Bill había logrado acostar a todos sus hermanos, incluso a los gemelos, que habían desplegado todo su repertorio tratando de hacer reír a Ginny (apenas tenían tres años, pero su _repertorio_ ya casi había prendido fuego a la cuna), y a Charlie se le habían entumecido los brazos de tanto cargar a Ginny (de ordinario, él era el único capaz de hacerla dormir).

Hacia las tres de la mañana, la medimaga que los acompañaba desde medianoche se compadeció de los dos hermanos mayores, que se caían de sueño, pero no iban a admitirlo para no dejar solos a sus padres; de la madre al borde del ataque de nervios; del padre que había envejecido diez años en unas cuantas horas; y del bebé que parecía sufrir tanto y ya estaba violeta del esfuerzo, y decidió darle unas gotas de poción para dormir, pese a lo riesgoso que era dárselas a un bebé tan pequeño. Durante años, sería un lugar común en la familia hacer chistes sobre que eso explicaba _muchas cosas_ acerca de Ginny. Se las tuvieron que meter en la boca por la fuerza, ya que ni siquiera dejó de llorar para tomar la mamadera con leche en la que se las habían mezclado. Afortunadamente, Ginny se durmió a los pocos instantes, pero aún dormida, su preciosa carita llena de pecas estaba contraída en un gesto indiscutible de sufrimiento.

Una hora después, la medimaga se despidió prometiendo volver por la mañana. Bill fue a acostarse al cuarto de Ron, que se había despertado con una pesadilla. Charlie pasó la noche abrazado a los barrotes de la cuna de Ginny; todos en la familia sabían que Ginny era lo que Charlie más quería en el mundo, y nadie tuvo el corazón para impedírselo. Molly intentó ponerse a hacer algo útil, pero se quedó dormida con la aguja a medio enhebrar, y Arthur la levitó hasta su cama, cuidando de no despertarla. Solo él se quedó despierto toda la noche, velando por toda la familia, retraído y preocupado, hasta que la noticia de la mañana le alegró la mañana, la semana y la década.

Con el revuelo de la caída de Voldemort, el incidente quedó mucho más minimizado de lo que hubiera sido en circunstancias normales. Ginny durmió veinte horas y se despertó llorando, llanto que fue rápidamente calmado con una mamadera. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. La familia entera suspiró aliviada y continuó sonriendo.

Nadie pudo explicar lo que había pasado, y si alguien les hubiera explicado el verdadero motivo, se hubieran echado a reír diciendo que esa teoría era fruto de la lectura de un exceso de novelas rosa. Pero la verdad era que Ginny lloraba porque ya desde tan pequeña tenía un presentimiento agudo del futuro. La Ginny Weasley que iba a tener que curar con paciencia y amor las heridas y las cicatrices, lloraba de dolor, de angustia y de impotencia por los diez años solitarios y tristes que esperaban a Harry Potter.


End file.
